srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Proving Grounds VI - The Alder Throne
|Saga = Proving Grounds |Diff = Recommended MR/SP: No less than MR 180, though 200+ would not be overkill. You can probably get through the toughest fights with powers. As to SP, the higher the better since this PG is full of consecutive tough fights (190-200 SP is probably safe). 35+ NvR is advisable. There are several lvl 80 power and skill checks. But the most essential are lvl 70 Fortification and Shadow Magic. Restoration should be high since you'll rely heavily on it during melee sequences. |AS&P = True |AT = True |Notes = This is not an "Adventures for This Location" quest. It can be accessed from any Proving Grounds location. }} __TOC__ * Added: 7th October 2008 - 28th April 2010 Part 1 - Setting Out Beneath a Star-Spangled Sky At the sound of footfalls: * 8 xp to Divination (50+)/ Thievery (50+) * You lose ~5 SP for failing Against the archers: * 16 xp to Elementalism (60+)/ Fortification (60+)/ Telekinesis (60+) or 24 xp to Archery (70+) To avoid the bolt of flame: * 24 xp to Fortification (70+)/ Elementalism (70+)/ Telekinesis (70+) - Fortification, Elementalism and Telekinesis tested. Upon Completion: * 384 xp to General * 32 xp to All Skills and Powers The Saarn Howl To avoid the collision: * 16 xp to Elementalism (60+)/ Seamanship (60+) if you use it or 24 xp to Fortification (70+) or 24 xp to Telekinesis (80+) Decision to go on shore or stay on the ship: * 4 xp to Divination (40+)/ Woodsmanship (40+) - Divination and Woodsmanship tested. * If you choose to stay on-board: ** You can choose to take the watch, or have Owl take the watch. *** When you take the watch: *** Stat/skill check (Bonus = Mind + Spirit + Luck x 0.5 + Thievery x 0.25) to stay awake. Need 75+ to succeed. **** If you fail, you fall asleep and you're instantly killed! *** 8 xp to Shadow Magic (50+)/ Illusion (50+)/ Fortification (50+)/ Thievery (50+) *** When you attack the unknown creeper: Stat/skill check (Bonus = Might + Body + Unarmed Combat x 0.25). Need 75+ to succeed. **** If you succeed, the figure flees. He is gone even if you try to give chase. **** If you fail, you are stabbed and take damage. Further, you are poisoned and must try to fend off the effects: stat/skill check (bonus = Body + Spirit x 0.5). Need 75+ to succeed. ***** If you succeed, you take more damage but survive. The assailant flees and is gone even if try to give chase. ***** If you fail, then ? *** If you let Owl take the first watch, then he wakes you to inform you that he has thwarted an unknown attacker. He automatically succeeds. There are no risks to you, but you get no XP. * If you choose to go ashore immediately, you avoid the assassination attempt. While rowing ashore, face 4 waves of stoneback spiders: * Stat/skill check (Bonus = Agility + Spirit x 0.5 + Luck + Woodsmanship x 0.25) to try to swipe the spiders away. Need 100+ to succeed. * Each time you fail, you lose ~13-31 SP Upon Completion: * 64 xp to All Skills & Powers * 512 xp to General Part 2 - Shrine Isle Welcome to Shrine Isle To find a path: stat/skill check (bonus = Woodsmanship x 0.25 + Aura + Luck). Need 50+ to succeed. * Success gives 16 xp to Woodsmanship. To avoid the blast of fire: 16 xp to Fortification (60+) or 24xp to Elementalism (70+)/ Telekinesis (70+). Fight 2 , has a special attack for 14-20 damage. Upon completion: * 64 xp to All Skills & Powers * 384 xp to General The Firewielders To resist the mental attack: stat check (Bonus = Mind + Aura + Spirit). Need 100+ to succeed. Lose around 40 SP for failure To avoid each of the 3 blasts of fire: * 16 xp to Fortification (60+) or 24 xp to Elementalism (70+)/ Telekinesis (70+) or 4 xp to any Weaponry skill (70+) * Lost 38 SP on failure. * 64 xp to General for surviving the blasts. If you attack the tzaril: * 16 xp to Elementalism (60+)/ Archery (60+) or 24 xp to Illusion (70+)/ Telekinesis (70+) if you use it * If you fail this check, fight two consecutive tzaril before facing Lone Armoured Tzaril If you flee the tzaril: * To avoid the blast of fire: ** 16 xp to Fortification (60+) or 24 xp to Elementalism (70+)/ Telekinesis (70+) or 4 xp to any Weaponry skill (70+) To avoid the blast of fire: * 16 xp to Fortification (60+) or 24xp to Elementalism (70+)/ Telekinesis (70+) or 4 xp to any Weaponry skill (70+) Lone . Special fire attack does 15-20 damage. Can flee from this battle. * 128 general XP Upon Completion: * 64 xp to All Skills & Powers * 512 xp to General Bad Tidings * 8 xp to Illusion (50+) or 24 xp to Telekinesis (70+)/ Elementalism (70+)/ Archery (70+) if successfully used to damage the charging construct. * If you hold your ground and await its arrival: skip directly to combat * If you charge forward and attack the construct: ** 16 XP to Elementalism (60+)/ Fortification (60+) to dodge bolt of energy ** Fight damaged construct * If you flee immediately, stat check. If you fail, a large amount of SP is lost. (example:90 SP) * 33 xp upon defeat the Massive Construct (Damaged, 350 SP, 3+ at MR 142) * Ravenbone Shard Upon completion: * 32 xp to All Skills & Powers * 384 xp to General To the Ruins * Skill/stat check: Bonus = 0.25 x Horsemanship + 0.25 x Woodsmanship + Might. Need 100+ to succeed. ** Lose SP on failure. * Skill/stat check: Bonus = 0.25 x Horsemanship + Agility + Might + Body. Need 100+ to succeed. ** If you fail this check: * Skill/stat check: Bonus = 0.25 x Horsemanship + Spirit + Luck + Agility. Need 100+ to succeed. ** If you fail both checks you DIE! * 24 xp to Fortification (70+)/ Telekinesis (70+)/ Elementalism (70+) if used successfully. * 32 xp to All Skills & Powers and 384 xp to general on completion. The Battle for the Shrine * 8 xp to Divination (50+)/Woodsmanship (50+) to determine which path to take ** If you go to the left ***16 xp to use Fortification (60+), Gating (60+) (Gating tested), 24 xp forTelekinesis (70+),Elementalism((70+) ** If you go to the right: *** Skill check vs Woodsmanship *.25, Thievery *.1, Agility, Might*.5, Luck * .5, Body. 100 needed to succeed. ** 16 xp to use Telekinesis (60+), Shadow Magic (60+), Elementalism(60+), or 24 xp to Archery (70+), Unarmed Combat (70+) to attack charging tzaril ** Armoured Tzaril (500 SP) 33 combat XP ** 8 xp to Fortification, Elementalism (50+), Gating (50+), Telekinesis (50+), Shadow Magic (50+), Destruction (50+) to defend against staff blast ** 24 xp to Fortification (70+), Telekinesis (70+), Elementalism (70+) to avoid second blast ** 6 Armoured Tzaril (350~ SP to 500~ SP) 33 combat xp * Reward: 1024 xp to general, 128 xp to AS&P The Beast of Shrine Isle 24 xp to power used to daze the troll (16 xp for Gating) You can flee from combat. If you fight it Unleri helps (50+ special attack that appears with decent frequency). +16 combat XP; +512 general, +64 to all skills & powers for killing it. The Troll then comes back to life in a weaker form (+4 MR 125, SP 335-355) ... You CANNOT flee from combat. +65 combat XP for killing it the 2nd time. The adventure is then successfully concluded and you receive the following bonus: +1024 general XP and +128 XP to all skills & powers Part 3 - The City of the Sorcerer Lord A Rough Spot 16 xp to Divination (60+), Thievery (60+) when approaching the door 16 xp to Divination (60+) when being enveloped by the expanding orb Attack the orb results in . If you allow yourself to be enveloped: Stat check vs Mind, Body and Spirit to resist weakening vs orb. 75 needed No xp to Fortification (70+), Elementalism (70+), Telekinesis to dodge fire blast 3 Tzaril: 450, 500 and 550 SP, 35+, 65+, 97+ combat XP For completion: 1024 xp general, 64 xp AS&P The Path to Kardsen - Part 1 This has a very high difficulty rating. *If you choose to sleep alone in the tower: **If you open the chest: 12 gold tokens and Sparkling Sapphire Amulet **Stat check vs Thievery*.25, Aura, Luck*5, 75 needed to avoid being injured in tower explosion **Stat check vs Agility, Body, Spirit*.5, Luck*.5, 100 needed to escape the smoke. 23-26 SP damage if failed *If you choose to sleep in the long building with the other rangers:stat checks similar to if you had slept alone After exiting the building: *2 painted goblins - 150SP *2 painted goblins - 150SP *3 painted goblins - 175SP *3 painted goblins - 175SP *16 xp to Fortification (60+), Telekinesis (60+), Elementalism (60+) to dodge goblin bomb *2 painted goblins - 150SP *2 painted goblins - 150SP *3 painted goblins - 180SP *16 xp to Fortification (60+), Telekinesis (60+), Elementalism (60+) to dodge goblin bomb *Armoured Ogre - 250SP *2 painted goblins - 150SP * *4 painted goblins - 200SP *2 painted goblins - 150SP * 2048 xp general, 256 xp AS&P on completion The Path to Kardsen - Part 2 (WARNING A potentially very dangerous quest ) A decision to be made - to hand over the journal or not (8xp to Divination(50+)). If you hand it over you'll get it back. Taking it with you continues the quest. Map Various random encounters with the undead throughout this dungeon, some of the question marks engage you in a battle with a series of 6 corpses. After that there is a skill check. Success awards 128 xp to general, failure results in five more corpse fights and another skill check In the middle of the dungeon, you meet the mage Koryth right before he dies. This meeting triggers the finding of 3 levers in the NW and SW corners. The two levers in the bottom-left of the map go 'up' and the 3rd lever in the top-left of the map goes 'down'. When trying to exit the dungeon you face an undead roustman (257 combat XP, 384 General XP, unmatched longsword), 16+ @ 160MR. If you have rescued Owl you can continue along the passage and avoid combat with the undead roustman. Note: Resting (successful depending on roll) at the entrance restores SP and NvR Completion reward is: 3072 general xp and 384 xp to AS&P. A Funeral in The Hills Power check: 24xp Fortification (70+), Elementalism (70+) Face six elementals. First one will rise twice, must be fought thrice, for 33, 65, and finally 129 combat XP. Te rest of them present you with only one fight each, and each one's defeat nets 129 combat XP. One of the last fire elementals is 5+ at MR 159 Completion reward: 3072 gen. xp and 256 xp to AS&P. A Path Less Traveled Do as your future self tells you and leave Owl or you instantly die. Have Shadow Magic or Thievery at 70+ or Divination at 60+ * Four route choices: 24 xp to Shadow Magic or Thievery or 16 xp to Divination each time when deciding which route to go. * You meet an Armored Tzaril (dodge an attack for 24 xp to lvl 70 power that wounds the Tzaril); then 33-66 combat xp from "Armored Tzaril (wounded)." * After making another choice with a power (24 xp), you meet another Armored Tzaril. * Then another choice followed by an Armored Tzaril. And then for a third time, a choice is followed by an armored tzaril. * After making another choice, Turmithra shows up, is blown up. You receive the 2 other leatherbound journals. Completion reward: 3072 gen. xp and 512 xp to AS&P. The Ghost Patrol Your heart skips a beat as the meaning of your companion's last words suddenly dawns on you. Hurriedly, you dig through your belongings, searching for the leatherbound journal you've gone to great pains to protect for so long. *Power / Skill check Divination(50+) / Woodsmanship(70+), Arcana(60+), Thievery(60+) (Divination, 8 xp; Woodsmanship, 24 xp; Thievery, 16 xp; Arcana, 16 xp) to determine whether or not to drink a Vial of Black Liquid. NOTE: you can and probably should drink the Black Liquid - Owl's own recipe, rare and precious commodity, it is what makes possible the Rabble's continued existence, their thoughts and free will untainted: it purportedly protects your character from the influences of the Great Sentry's magic. Not consuming the liquid untested/undocumented as of yet, but may result in repeated checks for your character (and therefore repeated chances to fail), trying to ward off the mind-invading effects of the magic that permeates the streets of Kardsen, rendering the population compliant or cowardly. unable or unwilling to act in defence of their own freedom. You then head out onto the streets. Choice of... *Engage Fire Elementals... *Attempt to reach back of wagon... *Flee immediately... *Fire Elementals are 3+ at MR 153 (129 xp each). After engaging the fourth fire elemental Power / Skill check Elementalism / Fortification / Shadow Magic (all 70+) (SM and Elementalism tested - 24xp) to avoid lunge of * *You then engage 3 Blazing Fire Elementals are all 3+ at MR159. (129 xp / 257 xp / 34 xp) If you haven't taken the elixer you then take 10 damage. Upon completion... *3,072 general xp *384 All Skills and Powers xp A Seer in Shadow Upon embarking on this scenario you receive... *Platinum Star Coin (x2) *Worn Leatherbound Book After a stroll down memory lane and a few unusual instances of time anomilies... *Engage 3 . Then you make a Power / Skill Check Shadow Magic / Fortification / Elementalism(All 60+) SM and Elementalism tested: 16 XP. (Failing SM resulted in 63 SP damage.) *Engage 2 more Massive Constructs *Engage Upon completion... *3,072 xp to general *512 xp to All S&P Part 4 - The Alder Throne What is and what will be may not be what was... The Chasm of Time A fateful decision... *Alert the guards to Owl's presence... *Remain as you are... If you remain as you are... A fateful decision... *Attempt to aid Owl's escape... *Do nothing If you attempt to aid Owl's escape *Power/Skill check Illusion / Telekinesis (Both 70+) (Both Tested- 24xp) *or Emerge from the shadows and approach the guards... ** Attempt to bluff -if failed roll, fades to next scene-a fateful decision.... ** or attack them: random roll, Agility*1, Body*0.5, Luck*0.5, 75 needed for successfully avoiding crossbow bolt (failing caused 108 SP damage; no reward). A fateful decision... *Shout a warning to the man... *Attempt to intercept the impending goblin attack... *Do nothing... If you attempt to intercept the impending goblin attack... * Power/Skill check Illusion (70+)/ Archery (70+) (Illusion Tested - 24 xp (If you fail you then rush over to intercept the goblins)) or Attempt to place yourself between the goblins and their prey. If you succeed in staving off the goblin attack... A fateful decision... *Move over and greet the huntsman *Remain where you are... You then engage 5 , one at a time, no Restoration pause between fights; +1,024 general xp for defeating all five. You then face If you succeed... Scenario completed. If you fail... The portal closes. Scenario is completed. Upon Completion... *3,072 xp to general *384 xp to All skills and powers *Note- After this scenario losses you suffered in previous scenarios reset The Chasm of Time, Part 2 If you failed to make it through the portal in the previous scenario you get another pick with the same bonuses. If you succeeded in making the portal in the previous scenario you have to make another pick with the same bonuses. If you fail the second pick you engage a giant skeleton. (Use an item - Item:1220 Platinum Star Coin this slows the skeleton and gives +128 xp to general) Power / Skill check Fortification / Telekinesis / Elementalism / Archery (All 70+) (Elementalism, Telekinesis tested- 24xp) or *Attack the masked sorceress... *Remain as you are If you successfully use a Power / Skill you engage (She flees from combat) You then engage 4 Armoured Tzaril (can heal between bouts) * * * * You then engage +1,024 xp to general, can flee and then re-engage. A fateful decision... *Avenge the soldier and attack the goblins... *Follow the Thane's regiment... If you avenge the soldier and attack the goblins... You engage 2 then you engage then you engage 22 (these combats may get progressively harder, as far as the ememies' SP is concerned). The last few foes are Howling Mountain Goblins, and the final one: (combat XP is either 9 or 10 all throughout). After the final goblin encounter you receive... *2,048 xp to general *384 xp to All Skills and Powers A fateful decision... (To stop a goblin bomb) Power / Skill check Elementalism (70+) / Destruction (70+) / Telekinesis (70+) / Fortification (80+) / Archery (80+) (Elementalism, Fortification, Archery tested - all 24 specific XP) or *Attempt to rush forward and warn Thane Tsarak - *Decide against intervening... A fateful decision... (To prevent Humgorn from attacking Captain Pyrond after Humgorn had slain Thane Tsarak) *Rush forward and attack Humgorn... *Decide against intervening... If you rush forward and attack Humgorn... Upon completion... *3,072 xp to general *256 xp to all Skills and Powers Category:Sagas Category:Ways to alter your base stats The Chasm of Time, Part 3 You acquire Item:1679 Oddly Shaped Amulet A fateful decision... *Give her the amulet... *Decide against giving it to her... You engage 2 then... *Hold your ground and await the wolves... *Use your bow against the charging wolves... If you use your bow against the charging wolves... Archery check: against each of 12 charging Winter Wolves. 64 Archery XP for each successful shot. If you miss a check, you will fight all the remaining Winter Wolves: *Wolf 1: *Wolf 2: *Wolf 3: *Wolf 4: *Wolf 5: *Wolf 6: *Wolf 7: *Wolf 8: *Wolf 9: *Wolf 10: *Wolf 11: *Wolf 12: 256 general XP on defeating final wolf and an additional 128 Archery XP if you were successful in each of the 12 shots. You then engage: Engage It has been reported that this Massive Winter Wolf was not encountered, with the suggestion that this was related to missing an archery check and so fighting the remaining wolves in normal combat. Other observations suggest that this link is, at best, inconsistent. You then engage... *Wolf 2 of 9 *Wolf 3 of 9 *Wolf 4 of 9 *Wolf 5 of 9 *Wolf 6 of 9 *Wolf 7 of 9 *Wolf 8 of 9 *Wolf 9 of 9 512 general XP on defeating final wolf. More wolves: * Power /Skill check Fortification (80+) / Telekinesis (80+) / Archery (80+) (Archery / Telekinesis tested- 24xp). This will eliminate two wolves if you are successful and you then engage the remaining 22. or * Attempt to intercede the inbounding wolves... - This results in: If successful, you engage the first of 24 Winter Wolves: * Wolves 1 - 5: * Wolf 6: * Wolf 7: * Wolf 8: * ... * Wolf 24: You can Flee from combat and the scenario will end. Whether you fight it out to the end, or Flee, you will receive 3072 general XP and 256 AS&P XP. The Chasm of Time, Part 4 This scenario picks up where the last one ended. You start off with: A fateful decision... (Ulneri is about to avenge her brother by slaying the black-bearded man) *Do nothing... *Rush forward and attempt to stop her... or Power / Skill check Elementalism / Gating / Illusion / Telekinesis (all 60+) / Fortification / Shadow Magic (Both 70+) ( Fortification and Shadow Magic tested- 24xp) If you rush forward: ** Opposite previous reports, preventing Unleri from killing the man does not lead her to attempt to kill you later on. If indeed she does attempt an assassination later, it depends on other fate choices or fate choice combinations. You engage 15 (You may heal between combats except for between combat #'s 1 and 2.) Tzaril #15 is +1,024 xp to general Use an item... Item:1220 Platinum Star Coin (To open a door) +64 xp to general A fateful decision... (Whether or not you allow Turmithra to sit on the Alder Throne) *Allow Turmithra to sit on the throne... *Attempt to stop her... If you attempt to stop her... *Attack Turmithra... *Attempt to reach the throne before Turmithra... or Power / Skill check Illusion / Gating / Telekinesis(All 80+) (Telekinesis tested- 24xp) If you use a Power you do not engage Turmithra. If you Attack Turmithra... A fateful decision... *Engage Turmithra... *Heed her words and step back... If you engage Turmithra... A fateful decision... *Place a Item:1220 Platinum Star Coin on the sinking throne... *Decide against it... Upon completion... *3,072 xp to general *256 xp to All Skills and Powers The Chasm of Time, Part 5: Four Against The World Power / Skill check Telekinesis / Shadow Magic / Elementalism (All 70+) (Shadow Magic tested- 24xp (This eliminates some (4 (Shadow Magic) to 6 (reported by others) Armoured Tzaril) or Hold your ground and engage the armoured tzaril... You then engage the remaining (14 if you did not use or failed the Power / Skill check) (Combats get progressively harder) You then engage (increases strength as you fight it). This Construct appears to kill Wyeth Tynmok prior to you engaging it. You then engage 7 (33 xp each for foes 2 thru 7) (Combats get progressively harder) +1,024 xp to general Upon completion... *3,072 xp to general *384 xp to All Skills and Powers The Alder Throne, Part 1 *Attempt to waylay the large band of armoured tzaril... *Allow the band of tzaril to pass... If you Attempt to waylay the large band of armoured tzaril... Power / Skill check Elementalism / Gating / Telekinesis (All 70+) (Elementalism, Gating and Telekinesis tested - 24xp) This eliminates some Tzaril. The rest keep moving away from you. or Attempt to ambush the large band of tzaril... A successful ambush roll nets 64 general xp and 128 xp to Woodsmanship. Having arrived at your destination, in sight of the orb, an attack is orchestrated: you engage... 2 consecutive fights: +256 xp to general Pick a Random Number... You engage... 2 (if you fail the above check) Pick a Random Number... Then, helping your new companions: You engage... 2 , one at a time, then 5 Elementals, one after another: NOTE: there is no chance to heal between combats with the following 5 Elementals. NOTE: you can now heal yourself from the above combats At this point you notice Arveyla heading towards the massive orb - she launches an attack when you call out to her. Power / Skill check Fortification / Elementalism / Shadow Magic - all 70+. (Elementalism and Fortification tested: 24xp; failing Shadow Magic and Elementalism caused damage: 24 and 41 SP lost, respectively.) or *Attempt to dodge the deadly blast Arveyla continues towards the massive orb whether you succeed or fail avoiding her attack. You can... *Allow her to reach the massive orb... *Attempt to prevent her from reaching the orb... If you Attempt to prevent her from reaching the orb... * Power / Skill check Gating / Telekinesis / Elementalism / Illusion / Shadow Magic / Archery (All 70+) (Archery, Gating and Shadow Magic tested- 24xp), or: * Rush forward and attempt to overtake Arveyla... . If check is failed (some hero: can't overtake a heavily limping person), four Constructs must be confronted: ** 4 times in succession: . Then, a pulse of negative energy must be resisted by way of a ** Now inside the sphere: You engage... You engage... 2 *Attempt to retrieve the tablets... *Rush back toward the throne... If you Attempt to retrieve the tablets... *Abandon your efforts and return to the throne... *Continue to try and reach the tablets... If you Continue to try and reach the tablets... Pick a Random Number... To reiterate: the reward is +1 MR and +1 SP permanent increases. A fateful decision... *Sit on the Alder Throne... *Decide against it... If you Decide against it... Use an item Item:1220 Platinum Star Coin +512 xp to general Pick a Random Number... If you Sit on the Alder Throne... Pick a Random Number... Pick a Random Number... Again: reward is once more +1 MR and +1 SP permanent increases. Then everything follows the path as if you decided not to sit on the Alder Throne Upon completion... *4,096 xp to general *1,024 xp to All Skills and Powers Category:Sagas Category:Ways to alter your base stats The Alder Throne, Part 2 *Attempt to go aboard via the guarded plank... *Attempt to climb aboard via the tether rope... If you attempt to go aboard via the guarded gangplank... *Walk right up and attempt to cross the gangplank... *Attempt to dispatch the guard... If you attempt to walk right up and cross the gangplank... *Attempt to bluff your way past the guard... *Attempt to quickly dispatch the lone guard... If you attempt to bluff your way past the guard... +64 xp to general If you attempt to climb aboard via the tether rope... After you gain access to the boat... You make multiple (9') random number picks with the following bonuses: ''These picks get progressively easier starting at needing a 100 to pass and ending at needing a 70 to pass ''If you are successful '''You complete a thorough search of one section of the boat.'' If you are unsuccessful '''You are confronted by a group of 4 soldiers.' ''If you are confronted by a group of 4 soldiers... Power / Skill check Illusion / Elementalism / Telekinesis / Thievery / Diplomacy (All 70+) (Elementalism / Telekinesis tested- 24 xp) or *engage the soldiers... Eventually, Suddenly you spot an iron banded door You engage... You then engage... You then make multiple random number picks (5''') ( ) ''If you are successful '''You complete a thorough search of one section of the room.'' If you are unsuccessful '''You trigger an invisible magical snare.' ''If you trigger the invisible magical snare... Eventually,Suddenly you spot... Power / Skill check Shadow Magic / Telekinesis / Thievery / Arcana (All 80+) (Shadow Magic / Arcana / Thievery tested - 24xp) or *Attempt to break into the box using brute force... face combat with A fateful decision... *Take the platinum ring... *Leave the ring on the finger of the severed hand... If you take the platinum ring you acquire ; and it becomes an undroppable item (meaning that it is a quest item for a future update, presumably the return to saarngard). If you don't take the ring, the consequences are not known as of 3 Aug. 2010. Upon completion... *4,096 xp to general *1,024 xp to All Skills and Powers The Alder Throne, Part 3 If you prevented Unleri from avenging her brother in Chasm of Time: Part 3, she will not attempt to kill you. (as of 28 Dec 2011) You then start the dungeon portion of the scenario on square K (for Kailaryth's body). :While on or upon returning to square K you can Examine Kailaryth's body... Upon examining her a second time you may... :*''Gaze into her eyes...'' This restores your SP to full (worked under testing 4 separate times for me) :*''Step away from her body...'' You must make your way to all 4 squares labeled P (Portal). Along the way, you may randomly encounter one of the following on each square. Clearing a square and then returning to it can result in another encounter. *A non-combat encounter - a single or triple attack of either of the following: **A Bolt of Flame **An Arc of Lightning :Prior to each attack you can... :*''Use a Power'' to block the attack: Fortification/Elementalism/Shadow Magic (All 70+) 24 XP (Shadow Magic and Elementalism tested) :*''Attempt to dodge the attack...'' :*''Attempt to deflect the attack with your shield...'' *Or a combat encounter - one from among the following: **A (SP ranged from 190 to 400) **A (SP ranged from 210 to 420) **An **A **A **A **A **A :Prior to any above combat encounter you can... :*''Use a Power'' except Restoration (All 70+) No XP reward for successful use of Power :*''Attempt to flee...'' This returns you to the starting square K. :*''Hold your ground and engage your enemy...'' Upon arriving at your first P (Portal) square you encounter... * After defeating Luriakan, you can Step into the portal... Entering each portal transports you to a chamber with a throne. You can use a Platinum Star Coin (no hint provided) to neutralize the throne therein, and receive 512 XP to general. Destroy all the thrones (there is only one Luriakan encounter) at all 4 Portal squares to complete the scenario. At the end of the scenario, you leave behind all your Platinum Star Coins. Upon completion: *8,192 xp to general *2,048 xp to All Skills and Powers A Visit The final official scenario became available on Wednesday (4/28). During this scenario, you discover in your possession the whole Griffon Pendant (and that you no longer have the half Griffon Pendant). Upon completion of the scenario: * 256 XP to general * This sets up a series of follow-up adventures involving Saarngard Isle. Completing The Alder Throne gives higher rewards than previous Proving Grounds adventures: With a score of 100% (Archmaster Adventurer ranking), you receive: * 8,192 XP to general * 2,048 XP to All Skills and Powers... * 64 Adventurer Tokens a score of 96% will give you the same general and All Skills and Powers XP, but you will only receive 48 Adventurer Tokens Return to the main Proving Grounds page. Category:Sagas Category:Ways to alter your base stats